Christmas with YouChika
by Mama Mikan
Summary: -Shout out to my girlfriend who inspired me to write this o u o)b- This is my first "fan fiction" so there are bound to be some mistakes, if you have any suggestions or feedback feel free to post a comment below. Basically the premise is that it's You and Chika's first Christmas together as a couple, pretty self explanatory.


Winter had arrived in Numazu, and a certain school idol group was busy enjoying the festivities; however instead of promoting Aqours or holding events to celebrate the Christmas season, the girls' had decided to split off this year to spend time with their significant others. For their first Christmas together as a couple, You and Chika decided to make the most out of their Christmas. And by most that meant lazing about in Chika's room till day's end.

Soft footsteps could be heard throughout the Takami inn as a slightly tone and familiar arm reached out to pull back the shuttered door.

"Ohayousoro, sailor—huh?" You stopped short of giving her signature salute when she noticed that Chika had fallen asleep under the kotatsu.

"Jeez, I thought we agreed to head out by noon, what am I going to do with you?" You sighed as she walked over and kneeled beside Chika, poking at her cheeks. "Ugh..can't I sleep for a bit longer…Mito-san?" Chika groaned as she turned her head away from her girlfriend who was beginning to become annoyed.

"M-Mito-san?" she murmured trying to keep her cool remembering Chika frequently talked in her sleep the many nights they had slept together. "It's time to wake up Chika, you can always rest once we get back." "H-Huh? Oh You-chan, I didn't expect you to be here this early hehe." She pulls her legs out from the kotatsu and gives out a small yawn before embracing You.

"It's not early, we should have left already." She points at the clock hanging above Chika's bed, causing Chika to fall backwards in surprise. "I could have sworn I set my alarm!" Out of the corner of her eye she notices that it had fallen off of her nightstand and was now under Shiitake. You lets out a slight chuckle, "It seems Shiitake had other plans for us today huh?" "Don't worry, I'll make up for lost time by heading out as I am-"

Before she could make it out the door she felt a tugging at her arm. "Huh, is something wrong You-chan?" She sighs and shakes her head. "Do you know how could it is out there? I'm not just going to let you go out wearing nothing but a shirt and jeans, we can't have the leader of Aqours coming back to school sick can we?" "I guess you're right, if you step outside I'll switch into something a bit more weather appropriate—" She was unable to finish the rest of her sentence, having been stopped by a sudden kiss, Chika embraced her girlfriend for a few moments before pulling away.

"Where'd that come from all of a sudden?" Chika covered her face, this wasn't the first time they had kissed but she still hadn't gotten used to it. After having been friends for pretty much their whole lives, You and Chika were still trying to find their footing in this relationship. It had been You that confessed to Chika a few months prior, which isn't surprising given how hard it was for Chika to pick up how You had felt about her.

"You know I was thinking, instead of going out for Christmas eve why don't we stay here instead?" "Are you sure about that You-chan? You've been planning for this day for weeks now, if you want we can stay out later." You cupped Chika's face in her hands, squeezing her cheeks together. "Hey wasn't I the one that asked if it was alright with you? Besides this is a popular time for couples to go out, as long as I'm by your side it doesn't matter where we spend the holidays."

Chika's face is replaced with a flushed red expression. "Y-yeah you're right, though if we're going to stay here I'd like to be just the two of us at least." She quickly leaves her room and returns a few minutes later. "That was pretty fast, how did it go?" Chika proudly presents her chest and gives her own salute. "I have successfully commandeered the enemy vessel, captain! We won't have to worry about any hostiles tonight." You returns the salute but gives her a confused look, "That's great to hear but who gave you the title of captain, last I checked you were still a sailor" "There's no perks to being the captain's girlfriend? That's a shame." Chika walks past You and reaches down under her bed, sticking her hand as far back as it could go.

"Hmm, are you trying to find something Ch-" She lets out a gasp as she sees what Chika is holding in her hands. "I can't really take all the credit for this, if it wasn't for your dad I wouldn't have been able to get it." She places the hat on her head, quickly taking out her phone to take a picture of her. "Chika…how did you know I wanted this one in particular?" She moves her hands along the rim of the hat, instinctively making out all the bells and whistles it was adorned with.

"Well you always mention this ship when you bring up your dreams for the future and your naval training, I may not look it but I take note of all of these things." She sticks out her tongue as if she was inviting You to bite it for teasing her. "I love it Chika-chan, this is a wonderful gift."

She wraps her arms tightly around Chika, "My gift is a little more plain, it's waiting for you in the refrigerator so you could probably guess what it is." Sheepishly rubbing the back of her head, Chika instantly jolts with excitement letting go of her "I-Is it mikan oranges? Those will be perfect for us to snack on!" "Don't worry, I got as many as I could at the store so we should have plenty for the night, there's no need to rush in there now haha. Besides, the day has only just begun."

You glares at Chika's eyes, never in her wildest dreams did she think she would be spending her Christmas alone with her best friend, no her girlfriend, that she had always had feelings for. She grasped Chika's hands and pulled them close to her chest, she wasn't going to let this moment go to waste. They spend several minutes staying this way before You breaks the silence quietly whispering in Chika's ear, "Merry Christmas Chika-chan, I love you." Chika in return leans in and presses her lips gently against her forehead. "And I love you too."


End file.
